Dueling Network Wiki
Update: May 3rd, 2012 I'm on a quest! A quest to ensure that the 5,753 images of artworks from Tag Force are, in fact, every card's artwork. What I will be doing for the next few weeks is finishing proxy images for every single monster, then updating my images for every Spell or Trap using its most recent text (Spells and Traps were done a couple months ago, and there's been plenty of new releases and reprints since then). I'll post here on occasion to mention how progress is doing with this. Update: April 4th, 2012 That should be every Normal Monster with its Tag Force image available now! Turns out editing 631 pages by hand is... Tedious, mind-numbing and hand-cramping. Life would be so much easier if all my Tag Force images were all the same file format -_- I've put together a list on my laptop of every card that has multiple artworks (either alternate artworks such as Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, or differences between OCG/TCG arts such as Harpie Lady and Foolish Burial) and will be making sure they have all of their artworks available on here in time. For now Number 34: Terror-Byte is the only card here that has all of its artworks uploaded, because I've already done all the Xyz monsters. Update: April 1st, 2012 GAHHHH! Why on earth is Noble Knight Artorigus coming up twice for each one of its ?!? So, Semantic Searches are planned to be the big thing for this Wikia. It makes for very quick easy seaches of cards that all share something in common; On this page, for example, it's a list asking for every single monster that can exist in the maindeck that can be searched with Sangan's effect, and then shows every single property those pages have (except which Categories they fit in, as that's redundant). So, to keep this updated I am also going through and uploading Tag Force images, as you do. Update: March 26th, 2012 Awesome - Semantic MediaWiki is now enabled on here. You don't need to know what this means, but it means a lot of otherwise very tough to create pages will be a lot easier. When a new batch update I do is finished I'll go over and how to get good use out of it. Update: March 18th, 2012 Okay, so being the perfectionist that I am, I went ahead and totally reprogrammed the version of Magic Set Editor I use to make proxies, and also made my own template for the sake of being able to make things look cooler. I'm still trying to work on a Python script that can import info from a database so that I can just press a button and immediately have proxy images for all 5,361 cards, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. I'll be updating the proxy images already on here with the new look over the next few days, and start uploading more of them too. Update: March 13th, 2012 After a long weekend away, I'm back! Today I uploaded all images for every Xyz monster, and have hotlinked important words in their card texts. I've also gone through and fixed every instance of where the upload document didn't like an & sign in a card text. Now I've also hotlinked keywords in all Counter Traps and Field Spells, and made sure all of the Field Spells also correctly display their Tag Force artwork. Progress is going well :D Update: March 7th, 2012 Import done - All 5,361 cards on Dueling Network now have pages on here. As I mentioned in the previous post most pages are currently devoid of images - This will be fixed over time. For now I am going through and fixing problems with certain characters that the import page didn't like: Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür, Cú Chulainn the Awakened, Damage Vaccine Ω MAX, Elemental HERO Escuridão, Falchionβ, Fiendish Engine Ω, Kuwagata α, Machine Lord Ür, Spell Reactor・RE, Summon Reactor・SK, Trap Reactor・Y FI, Emblem of the Awakening, Fake Explosion, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, and all 317 instances of ● in a card's text. Update: March 6th, 2012 So, I've not actually updated this site for a while... But I'm planning something big. I'm currently preparing a mass import from DN's card database, which will automatically create pages for every single card currently on Dueling Network, using the information DN uses for them right now. A downside is that pages won't have images yet. These can't be mass imported, but I'm still going to upload those over time. This mass import of pages will be happening around Midnight tonight GMT. Weekly, on Tuesdays, I will edit pages whose DN info has been changed/updated. I am also planning to keep a few Maintenance Categories, to identify cards that are specific to the OCG or TCG, cards that don't have Tag Force images, cards that aren't on DN yet (such as Return of the Duelist), et cetera. EDIT: The mass import went well, even though it did take about three and a half hours. There's 19 random monster cards missing I'm trying to find, however. Once that's fixed I'll get to work tomorrow on fixing images and uploading more of them! Update: January 30th, 2012 I have been making many, many... MANY card images. Today I'm going to create pages for all Synchro Monsters, and then I will be taking yet another break from uploading pages, to give me more time to finish creating card images. There's 634 Normal Monsters and 2,445 Effect Monsters in total, most of which I have not made images for yet. For anyone keeping up with this, I have created a page where I will be keeping track of images I have made. Update: January 29th, 2012 No, I haven't been forgetting about the Wikia. A lot of background work has been happening. I have been creating more card images, cataloguing the card database itself, keeping track of card release dates, and properly translating some OCG-only cards whose lores are unavailable yet (such as Starter Deck 2012 and Galactic Overlord). I also now have a full list of every TCG or OCG Exclusive card, meaning I am able to define which cards are available to use in TCG/OCG Only duels on DN (yes, this is a restriction you are fully allowed to use in the Rated section). I will be creating pages for these in a Decklist format, so it is clear and easy to see which cards are exclusive. EDIT: Card Images are going very well. I've now got images for every Spell and Trap card, as well as every Fusion and Xyz monster. Synchro Monsters already have their images uploaded here and their card pages are coming soon. Update: January 25th, 2012 Today (well, yesterday now) marked two awesome things in the Yugioh Card Game. First was the release of Duel Terminal 14 - Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! in Japan. Second was the official release, and added TCG legality, of Order of Chaos! As for stuff here. Uploading card pages and images is a more work than I thought, and progress isn't as fast as I had hoped. Nonetheless, let's just say this site isn't very well known yet, so the lack of large following makes it less stressful for me :D So I'll continue creating card pages and uploading images when I have the time. Soon, I also have the big sexy update planned - Archetype pages, which are open to discussions about strategies; people will be able to share (and rate) decklists, which will hopefully be all kinds of awesome! Update: January 23rd, 2012 A lot of card counting and image checking was today's major job. A huge overhaul of Template:CardTable has been done, showing much more information, automatic links to relevant pages in a card's lore or details, and easier showing of the high-res Tag Force images for cards. A look at Yugioh Wikia has shown me that, as of writing this, there are 5405 cards currently in the TCG/OCG. There are 5327 cards currently on DuelingNetwork (including duplicates of cards with multiple artworks such as Mystic Tomato and Blue-Eyes White Dragon), so this shows me that it is worth creating a category for cards not yet usable on DuelingNetwork, as there are, give or take 100 cards that fall into this. I have discovered a new method of creating card pages, so I will be testing this while uploading pages for the 159 Synchro Monsters that do not yet have pages on here. Update: January 21st, 2012 So. For the sake of creating pages for cards quicker, I will be uploading cards of one "type" (for instance, Quickplay Spells) all in one go, and then fill in information about their Limited status, et cetera. Once all Spell and Trap cards have pages and are in their relevant categories, I will start adding rulings to these pages. Seeing as there are 990 Spells and 834 Traps on DuelingNetwork as of writing this (I haven't counted ones where DN has more than one copy of a card due to it having multiple artworks), this will take a short amount of time, but ideally not too long. There are also some cards I am aware of that are not yet on Dueling Network (such as the Quickplay spell Berserk Scales). I will still be creating pages for these cards, and mention that they are not yet on DN. Update: January 19th, 2012 Well, after a short leave I'm back. Real life stuff got in the way of my time here - I recently discovered this new thing, you may or may not have heard of it, it's called Skyrim, so I spent some time becoming the best Dovahkiin I could. But now I'm back. Except vast amounts of updates here! As a quick sidenote. You may have noticed a vast amount of red links included in the lore of the card pages. Cards that refer to an archetype or card in their lore will handily have that part of their text linked to the relevant page. As I don't have all the cards uploaded yet, these links are mainly red, meaning the page doesn't exist yet. But I'm keeping track of EVERY. SINGLE. Red link. So I know what pages are needed :D Update: January 4th, 2012 All Ritual Spells and Ritual Monsters are now uploaded, albeit without their rulings sections yet. I shall be finishing off spells and traps over the next week or two. Soon I will be writing a page that lists all categories I am using for card pages, for an easier method of browsing through them. Archetype Pages and Team Pages are having templates created, as well. Update: January 3rd, 2012 A small edit was made to the Card Table templates. Previously you had to input the following for the Card Images: |image = MagicalCitadelofEndymion.png |tfimage = MagicalCitadelofEndymionTF.jpg Now you only need to input this: |imagename = MagicalCitadelofEndymion |imagetype = jpg All currently existing cards have been edited to reflect this change. Also, all Counter Traps and Field Spells have been created now. A list of Admin Information for the Wikia is now available at DNW Admin Information. Update: January 1st, 2012 Happy New Year! Just a progress update today. The database of cards will be uploaded in full over the next month. There is no special order they are being uploaded, but Spells and Traps will be uploaded before monsters. Rulings sections are not being filled in yet, and I shall wait for the entire database to be on the Wikia before I start filling those in. The Decklist Template is ready and functional! This allows users to upload their own decklists in an easy, space-saving method. Information about the template, and how to use it, is available at Template:Decklist. On all card pages, an image that I have created of the card will feature on it, but on most of these pages there will be a link to the Tag Force image directly beneath this - These artworks are high-resolution 544x544 images and show a lot of detail. The main function of this is that Donators, as well as Senior and Head Admins, have the option to upload custom avatar images to their Dueling Network profile. Tag Force images are ideal for this. Update: December 30th, 2011 Welcome to Dueling Network Wikia! This is an unofficial site based around www.duelingnetwork.com, a free-to-play Yu-Gi-Oh site. On this site I shall be giving each card on Dueling Network a page using its image, information, and rulings; information about Dueling Network itself, including tutorials and adminship details; and much more. Forum pages for decklists will be available, along with strategy discussions, and information about Dueling Clans. If you would like to create a page for your clan/team, please leave a message on my Talk Page for approval. If you make an account on here, please make your username the same as your Dueling Network name; this makes it easier for other players to contact you. If you want to know any further information, either message me on DuelingNetwork (my username